Along with the development and advance in the optical technology, various optical products are constantly provided. The development in the industry of optical products is mainly directed towards the technologies of light source system, light guide system, and image capturing system.
Some optical products combine the above technologies. For example, the optical system such as endoscope or microscope light source needs to integrate the development of light source system, light guide system and image capturing system, and involves high complexity level.
Due to the high level of complexity, many technical bottlenecks are encountered and impede the development in the industry of the optical products. Currently, a large number of research personnel are devoted to the research in related technologies to promote industrial development.